Stacies Adventures
by Poke Girl301
Summary: Stacie is back with the group going on short adventures. She faces dangers like the Reflection Cave, a strange house, and an intoxicated man
1. Chapter 1

Stacie`s Adventures

After we packed our bags we thought we would go where ever our feet would take us. "Everyone have everything?" said Clemont. We all nodded. Bonnie said "How about we go visit the school?" I said "That`s a great idea!" Serena nodded. After we had breakfast we headed out.

When it was about 8:00 at night we were caught in a storm. We were running through a forest and when we got we saw a big house. We quickly went under a porch above the door. Well Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash went under it but I stayed in the rain. "I don't know why you guys hate the rain." I said. I started singing a little bit. "I`m singing in the- aah!" Lightning almost hit my leg! I immediately ran under the porch and put my arms around Clemont. "Um Stacie." I looked and said "Oh, sorry." I was blushing. Bonnie was looking into house and she ran in! I ran after her and she said "How about we stay here for the night?" I said "No, we can`t just walk into a strange house and say how about we stay here!" Everyone walked in and Serena said "Well why can`t we stay here?" I said "because there might be someone hiding and they might wait for kids like us to walk into the house and they may try to r-!" Everyone was looking at me and they were pale. I said "Oh, sorry." Ash said "No maybe it is better if we don't stay here." We all nodded. But before anyone could go through the door it closed and it was locked! Everyone tried to open it but no one could open it! Serena was starting to freak out and said "We`re going to die, we`re going to die!" I held onto her arms and said "We are not going to die, trust me I know a way out." Serena shouted "Well why didn't you tell us earlier?!" I walked up to the door and kicked it really hard. When my foot hit the door it was vibrating! I fell down. Serena was almost about to run around and panic. But when I got up I saw a book on a table with a bookmark. When I walk toward it the book was labeled "The Maze" a note was on it and I read out loud "You should read this." When I opened the book to the bookmark I read aloud once more "As long as I can see, you have no power over me." Ash said "What does that mean? And who is you?" Clemont said "Probably someone in the book." Serena said "Well how about we look around and find a way out?" A mysterious voice said "I wouldn't try that if I were you." We were all in shock and looked behind us. And there was a dark shadow with a red face! He looked at us and said "But, you can come out alive but the catch is, only one of you will come out alive!" We were all sweating. He once more said "don't even think of sending out your pokemon I have already taken them, now the only way to get out is that you will have to make your way to the exit but there are many challenges, let`s call this a game of survival." Serena said "I guess we don`t have a choice." We all walked forward


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

When we walked forward we were in a dark room, the mysterious voice came back and said "You are in a basement, try to get out, before I go be careful where you step, you don't know what you can get into." I gulped. We kept walking for a bit till Ash said "I feel something under me." "Well I don`t" I said. In a second a hand, made of clay came out of the ground and grabbed Ash! We all grabbed his hands but the giant hand was stronger, it took Ash down into the ground. Serena was sobbing her eyes out and she started digging with her hands. I held onto her and said "Serena stop, it`s not going to work!" She glared at me and said "Well what do you suppose we do?!" I said "I-I don't know." She said "That`s what I thought!" Bonnie said "Stop it! This isn't going to help any of us!" We nodded.

We continued on, we came to a pit with sharp crystals. There was a plank of wood that didn't look sturdy. I took a step on the wood and it fell. I said "I`m going to jump!" Everyone looked up at me, Serena said "You`re going to die." I ignored her and walked forward, she pushed me out of the way and tried to jump, but she fell! I shouted "SERENA!" I was bawling my eyes out. I almost committed suicide but Clemont held me back. I said "Clemont, give me a rope!" After he gave me one I tossed it onto the other side. I jumped and made it. I tied the rope to a crystal and said "Walk across with Bonnie." Clemont put Bonnie on his back and walked across.

We then entered a room with mirrors. We walked for a while but Bonnie wandered off into a separate room with mirrors and they showed her in a dress. Clemont and I heard a scream. We ran to the scream and we saw blood with a piece of Bonnie`s hair! I knelt down and started to cry if there was no tomorrow. "I-I can`t do this!" I said. Clemont comforted me and said "Come on Stacie, we can get through this." "And then what? Live in this place he created?!" I said. He said "Trust me, let`s move on." He pulled out a flashlight. We continued on.

When the light went out I said "Clemont I can`t see, turn on the light. Clemont? Clemont? This isn't funny!" I said. I thought to myself "Where is that darn flashlight?" When I found it I turned it on and saw Clemont`s glasses! I dropped the flashlight and cried for an hour straight.

After I was done crying, I picked up the glasses and flashlight and continued. After a while I came face to face with the spirit. He said "Ah, I see you are the one alive." I said "Don't even try to flatter me." I thought of things that were nice before something bad would happen. When I remembered the sentence and I thought "Could that help?" I tried it and said "As long as I can see." His face immediately became pale. I continued on but said "Oh, I can`t remember the last part, was it you have-" But before I could say anything the figure said "Wait, if you won`t say that sentence I shall give you whatever your heart desires, I have killed your friends this is the only way to bring them back." I still said "You have no power over me!" After I finished the book with the chant in it came out and sucked the spirit in. When he was gone I opened the book and I saw his picture. But in the book was a green key. I walked around and felt something hard under a rug. I rolled it up and found a cellar door. I opened it up with the key and went down.

I turned on the lights and saw Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and the pokemon covered in blood! I was so shocked I almost fainted but I got up and hugged all of them. I said "How are all of you still alive?!" They said they were just taken away and he put decoys out to break us down. I told them that it was a villain in the book we saw I said "What should we do with it?" The all said "Burn it." A door popped out of nowhere, we walked through it and we were outside! The first thing we did was we tried to find a pond to wash all the blood out. Next we set up a campfire and burnt the book. We decided to continue on to the school, we also swore to never speak of the house, the book, or the spirit ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

After a while we finally made it to the school! When we entered all of the kindergarteners ran to us, it looked like nobody was new. Except the principal. Of course Penelope was watching the kids but the new principal was in her office and when she saw us she came out. "This is Ms. May." said Penelope. Ms. May said "How do you do? And if you don't mind asking, what is your business to see the children?" Serena said "We were just seeing if we could visit and possibly stay the night, oh and we were old friends with Penelope." Ms. May nodded and said "Well, I suppose you could stay we will discuss what you can and won`t do later." After she went back I went to Audrey. She has green hair, usually in pink tails, and most of the time wears a white dress. And the first time we met she raced towards us, but today she was at the sandbox when the other children were with everyone else. I sat next to her and said "Hi Audrey!" She looked up and said "Stacie!" while she hugged me. I asked "Hey, how come you didn't run to the others?" She said "Oh, I didn't know you would come." She looked sad. I said "Is something bothering you?" She said "It`s just the new principal, she is so mean." "How so?" I asked. "Well, onetime I accidently tripped one of my friends and she saw it but she still gave me a timeout for the rest of the recess, and it we just went out, and It was a thunder storm one night and I was afraid of the thunder but she wouldn't let me into Ms. Penelope`s room." I said "Well, that is mean." She nodded. I said "Well, chin up lets go see everyone else."

After we talked with everyone else it was time to go inside and have dinner. After we had dinner Ms. May said "Now it`s bedtime, including you 5." She looked at us. Bonnie was going to say something but Serena covered her mouth so Ms. May led us to our rooms, I was the last one. She told me "This is going to be your room, I heard there was going to be thunder storms all night so if any of the children enter your room because they are afraid, lead them back to their room." I asked "Why can`t I comfort them?" She said "We need to teach these children how to suck it up and embrace the fear." I wanted to shout at her but I knew she would kick us out so I didn't.

When she left the thunder storm started. "Speak of the devil." I said When I was getting into bed Audrey ran in I said "Audrey, are you scared?" She shook her head but when she heard the thunder she ran to me. "Now do you want to sleep with me?" She nodded quickly. I picked her up and carried her into my bed. I said "Where are the others?" She said "They`re asleep, they`re not scared." After she finished we heard thunder. Then all of the kindergarteners ran in! I said "Alright, are you scared." Some of them nodded some of them shook their head, but the ones who shook their head slowly nodded. I said "Alright, everyone come here." They all screamed "REALLY!?" I said "Well only once." They all went on the bed then I said "Now all we have to do is wait for Bonnie and Serena!" A boy said "You won`t see them, they are brave!" We heard thunder, everyone ducked. Bonnie and Serena ran in. I said "You two weren't scared too were you?" But Serena said "No, we just wanted to make sure the kids weren't." I nodded sarcastically. We heard more thunder, a little girl said "Why does it do that?" I said "Well the thunder says something to the lightning." The little girl said "Why does the lightning get so angry? It makes me want to cry." I said "Well when something bothers me I sing." Everyone said "Sing what?" I said "well I sing the things I like, like this." "Girls in white dresses with red satin sashes, flowers that stay on my head and eyelashes, silver white scarves that melt into pink, these are a few of my favorite things. Cream colored ponies and crisp apple noodles sleigh bells and schnitzel with poodles, wild pokemon that fly with a moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things! When pokemon bite, when the bees stings when I`m feeling sad I simply remember my favorite things and I don't feel bad!" Audrey asked "Does it work?!" I said "Course it does, what do you like?" She said "Pokemon!" A girl said "Birthdays!" A boy said "Dirt!" another boy said "Cakes!" A girl said "No school!" Serena said "Pillow fights!" Bonnie said "Presents!" A boy said "Ladybugs!" Another boy sneezed. I said "Bless you!" Everybody laughed. I shouted "See how fun it is?" I sang "Girls in white dresses with red satin sashes, flowers that stay on my head and eyelashes, silver white scarves that melt into pink. These are a few of my favorite things! Cream colored-! Before I could finish I bumped into Ms. May! All of the children stopped singing and dancing. Ms. May said "I thought I told you to send the children to bed if they came to you!" I said "Well I-! The children were looking at me and I said "Now off to bed, you to Serena and Bonnie."

After everyone left I said "Well they were scared of the thunder." "I said that they need to suck it up." She said. "Well maybe you need to suck it up how the children have fears!" I immediately covered my mouth. She shouted "You missy are lucky I won`t throw you out into the mud." I said "Forgive me." She said "Only this once, I expect you have a better attitude in the morning, go to bed." After she left I was pretty tired so I got into bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

When I woke up it was morning. I said to myself "Well I guess I should get dressed." After I got dressed I went to the cafeteria, I got my food and sat next to Audrey. While I was eating Audrey said "Thank you for comforting us all last night." I said "Welcome" When I turned my head Ms. May was glaring at me.

After breakfast Penelope sent the kindergarteners outside, we went with them, of course Ms. May being the best principal ever went to her office. When we all went out I went to the big tree and started climbing. All of the kindergarteners followed me a boy said "Can we come up?" I said "Sure, but only for a bit."

After I helped all of them Bonnie and Serena came up. Serena said "Stacie, I thought you had Bathmophobia." I said "Well, I have no problem climbing a tree or stairs but I can`t go rock climbing." See when I was 9 and Serena was 7 we went on a vacation to a town famous for rock climbing and when we were hiking we had to climb. Serena was already at the top but I was just begging to climb, mom had accidently left us. "Come on slowpoke!" said Serena "Just you wait I`m going to climb up better than you did!" I said. When I grabbed a rock I fell and blacked out. A year after that Serena said "Let`s go on a hike!" When we came to a rock we had to climb over I was panicking. Serena said "What`s wrong?!" I said "I can`t climb, please let`s go home!" Serena said "Okay, just hold on."

Cutting back to the present Serena and Bonnie climbed the tree, Audrey asked "Stacie, can you sing us a song?" I said "Well, let`s see what should we sing?" Before I could do anything a truck came up and a person got out. He said that he was an entertainer and all of the children jumped down the tree and went over. Serena, Bonnie, and I got down and went over.

The entertainer said that the kids should take a ball and get into the truck. Not only did the kids get in but Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash got in! The entertainer said I should get in but I said "No!" Serena said "Suit yourself, buzz kill." When all the kids threw there balls in the air, nets came out! It trapped a few kids, I raced into the truck and cut the nets open. After everyone was out Penelope said "Where`s Audrey!?" I could see her in the truck and rushed in. I picked her up and tried to run out of the truck but the doors closed! I could see a logo of team rocket! When the truck started Audrey started to brake down and cried. The man shouted "Shut up!" I shouted at him "You shut up!" We tried to find a way out by moving the boxes but couldn`t find anything.

After a while the truck stopped. I had to think quickly, I saw a pole, I grabbed it and tied it to the doors so that he couldn`t get in. When he unlocked the door he tried to open it but it didn`t. He kept trying but till finally he said "Open this door!" I said "Not on your life!" He quickly became angry and said "If you don't open this door you are going to-!" Before he could finish he said "Hey, who are you? What are you doing? No don't!" We heard him get hit by something heavy. I heard a familiar voice. "Stacie? Audrey? Are you in there?" I said "Yes but who are you?" I just wanted to play it safe to make sure. He said "Clemont." I was beaming with excitement, I almost opened the door but before I did I said "Wait, if you really are Clemont, you try to get us out."

After a while an explosion came through the door and sure enough it was Clemont, Serena, Ash, Bonnie, the kindergarteners, and Penelope! I jumped out and hugged everyone. I looked down and saw the team rocket person was knocked out. Ash said "We should get out before he wakes up." We all nodded. When everyone was out I went to the gate and Serena was saying "Stacie come on!" I locked it.

When we were back at the school I said "Where is Ms. May?" Penelope said "She was fired for being mean to the kids, and all of us thought that you should be the principal!" I said "Oh, well as much as I love you children I`m thinking, I should continue on the journey with my friends, but Penelope you should be the principal, you were here longer than me." She nodded and said "I understand, thank you." I hugged all of the kids and we left. Audrey shouted "Don`t forget to visit!" All five of us shouted "We won`t!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

After we left the school we kept going. After a while we stumbled into a town. We headed to the pokemon center, while we were healing our pokemon an officer Jenny had a rope and lassoed Serena on her arm with it! She said "I know you, you stole that fenniken you work for Joseph!" "Who?!" said Serena. "Don`t play dumb." I said "Do you really think we would be that dumb to come to a public place with a stolen fenniken?!" She said "You`re testing my patience!" I shouted "How am I testing your patience?! Look she didn't take the fenniken you are thinking, I know because I`ve been with her since she was born!" Officer Jenny dropped the rope and let Serena go. She said "Oh forgive me, I go before I see." Bonnie said "It`s alright." "And to answer your question Serena, Joseph is a pokemon smuggler who sell pokemon, he is going after any fire types, and sometimes he kidnaps women!" said Officer Jenny. Serena, Bonnie, and I were shivering. "Let`s catch him!" said Ash. I said "Ash, you are too reckless." Officer Jenny said "No, I think one of your plans can work." I face palmed and whispered to Bonnie "Remind me never to ask advice from her."

In Serena`s way of a plan is to make one of our pokemon a decoy. Of course everyone looks at me, and Serena said "Stacie, we can put your pachirisu in a fenniken costume!" I said "Fine!" When we put pachrisu in the costume we put it in a cage and put the cage not too far from the center. When Joseph picked up pachirisu thinking it was fenniken he was walking back to his motorcycle but while we were behind a bush I stumbled! Joseph looked back but Clemont and bonnie helped me up, he was covering my mouth while Bonnie was holding my arms. He was walking towards us but he soon turned back and left on his motorcycle.

Officer Jenny left and said "I will meet you there, follow him." I was uneasy but I wanted to keep everyone else from danger. When we arrived no one was outside. We walked forward but all of a sudden Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena got caught in a net! Ash and I were the only ones out. Than Joseph came out with pachirisu in the cage with the costume out! He said "I will get even with you and sell this one!" Out of an instinct I kicked the cage out of his hands! He looked at me and shouted "You want to fight?" He started landing punches but I dodged most of them and started punching and kicking him, I even kicked him in the groin twice! I got tired pretty quickly so I climbed up a tree and onto the building. He looked up and said "Come down!" I said "Over my dead body!" He said "Well, what a shame I guess I will sell the girl in red!" I shouted "NO!" He said "Well I guess I`ll sell the girl with the short blonde hair!" Clemont screamed "NO!" I said "ENOUGH! I can`t take how you want to sell any of us, just stop!" I was getting ready to jump onto the tree and he knew what I was saying. "Well, if your wish to never see you friends again, is that strong I`ll comply!" Clemont said "Stacie, stop this now`s not the time!"

I got a running start and jumped, but Joseph caught my hand! He tied me in rope and gagged me. Serena was crying really hard and said "No, no, no, that was a mistake! She shouldn't be taken that should happen to me!" "Well I told her but did she listen?" Joseph said. Serena was sobbing her eyes out Bonnie was comforting her, Clemont looked at me and I knew what he was saying, I nodded. I started saying something but they didn't understand me so Joseph took the gag off and said "Look what do you want?" I said "Enough! Shut up and fight!" I kicked him in the head, there was some broken glass, I picked a shard up, and cut myself free! He was starting to get up, I heard the sound of a motorcycle close so I stepped behind him. He got up and said "Boy, you are going to regret what you did!" I said "I don't think so!" He started putting up his fist but Officer Jenny got it with the rope! He was walking toward her but Ash`s Pikachu shocked him and he knocked him out! I walked towards Officer Jenny and she said "What did he do?" I said "Well, attempted kidnapping, attempted," I whispered "rape" She wrote down and said "Ok, attempted kidnap and attempted r-." I said "Ahem" and pointed my head towards Bonnie. She understood. Serena said "Ok, this is nice and all but, CAN YOU HELP US GET DOWN!?"

After we helped them get down Officer Jenny said "Well done kids." And she left with Joseph tied down on a cart. As we were leaving I said "I just have one question." Ash said "Out of all the things that happened, you only have one question?!" I nodded and said "HOW THE HECK DID SOMEONE ON A MOTORCYCLE GET OUTRAN BY 5 KIDS?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

We kept walking for a while till it was getting dark and we decided to set up camp. After we ate dinner we sat up our tents. I tried to go in Bonnie`s tent but Serena and  
>Bonnie were taking up all the room, I said "Oh well, I`ll sleep outside!" When I sat up a sleeping bag I lied down and I stayed out for about a few hours but I saw gray cloud and it started to rain heavily so I rushed in Bonnie`s tent and said "Can you make room?"<p>

Serena looked at my wet hair she said "Oh Stacie, your hair poor you!" I said "And mom thought_ I _was sarcastic!" Bonnie said "Hey, at least it`s an excuse to do each other`s hair!" I said "Well yes." Serena said "Oh!" she reached into her backpack and got out a makeup kit. "I got this at a gift shop at Lumiouse city!" She said. After we were done with our hair we went to bed.

When it was morning I was awoken by a raindrop dropping on my face from last night. I got dressed and went out. I looked and Serena and Bonnie were eating breakfast. I said "I should ask how are you but, where is Clemont and Ash?" "They went out to train." I mouthed "Idiots" After we all ate I said "Hey, how about we explore, I think I saw a small pond we could play in yesterday." Serena and Bonnie said "That`s a great idea!"

We made our way to the pond, we took off our shoes and started splashing each other. After a while, about an hour a man approached us and he looked intoxicated. He said "That one in the blond pink dress will marry me!" We all stood silent scared to move until Serena said "I think he is talking to you Stacie!" I said "When I count to three run, 3!" We all broke into a run and headed for a hill but a giant rock was blocking our path! There was no way to go under or around it! Serena and Bonnie started to climb it but when they were on top Bonnie screamed "Come on Stacie!" I swallowed and Serena knew what I was thinking and said "It`s either this or him!" I looked back and saw the man running towards us! I started climbing very fast! I almost slipped but I grabbed onto a rock! Serena said "You have to have rhythm!" I shouted "Rhythm!?" She said "Like, 1, 2,3, and keep saying that over and over again!" I nodded and started to grab onto rocks "1,2,3, 1,2,3, 1,2-! I grabbed onto a rock and it fell! I was holding onto one rock and I was slipping! The man under me said "Sweetie, don't try to escape me! I don't want you to have broken bones during the wedding!" I looked up at Serena and I was about to cry but in my eyes I could see her as a child like when I blacked out when I fell from the rock when we were young. I closed my eyes and opened them but I was not giving up! I shouted "I will never come down, even if it kills me!" I kept climbing and I heard him mumble "Plan B." He took out his inkay and said "Cybeam!" I looked back and I felt pain on my legs and screamed really loud. I didn't let go but kept going and his inkay shot another cybeam at me, I screamed once more. I kept climbing and when I reached the top Serena and Bonnie helped me up. My legs were badly bruised, the man said "Well if you aren't coming down, I`m coming up!" He started climbing up! I said to Bonnie and Serena "Brace yourselves when he comes up!" Bonnie grabbed a rock and threw it at him! Serena and I got the idea and grabbed some rocks and kept throwing at him! I said "Wait, we have pokemon let`s call them out!" Serena said "Yeah, about that I accidently left them at camp, all of them." We both starred at her, Bonnie said "I guess we will have to fend off by hand!" We all grabbed rocks and threw them at him. We only managed to throw 1 rock each until Clemont and Ash came! Clemont said "What is the meaning of this!" Serena said "This intoxicated man is trying to marry Stacie!" Clemont and Ash were pale and weren't moving until Bonnie snapped her fingers. After she "freed" them from the spell of shocked, They sent out there pokemon and he snuck away! All three of us climbed down the rock by the back but when Bonnie jumped down we saw the man coming towards us saying "If I can`t have you then I`ll take this one!" He put his hand on Bonnie`s shoulder almost touching her breast! Serena started searching through her backpack, I said "How can you be looking for something at a time like this?!" She got out a frying pan and the man said "A frying pan? HAHAHA what can a frying pan-?" She knocked him out! Clemont and Ash came behind the rock. We all hugged each other, and Ash asked "Who was "this one"?" I gulped and said "Bonnie." Clemont fainted! We carried him under a nearby tree nursing him back to health. When he woke up he said "Hey guys I had a dream where a man was trying to marry Stacie, than he wanted to marry-. Ash said "Clemont, that happened." He almost fainted again but I said "Ok, ok we have to get out of here and tell Nurse Joy what happed." Bonnie asked "Why not Officer Jenny?" I said "If a person in a motorcycle gets outran by five kids, I think that`s pretty pathetic." They nodded.

We made it to the next town that was not very far and went to the pokemon center and told Nurse Joy what happened. She called the police and we led them to the man. Surprisingly he was still knocked out! The police carried him into the car and said "Watch the news next month and you will know what his punishment is.

After they left we kept walking. When it has been a month we went to a pokemon center and his punishment was 50 years in prison.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

When we left the pokemon center we decided to go to a place we have not been to for a while, Reflection Cave. The first time we went there we were trying to go to the 3rd gym. We went into the cave and Ash and I got separated from everyone else, we saw a Ash in one of the mirrors and he took Ash`s Pikachu! We both jumped into it and we met Mirror Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. I really didn't like them. With Serena I didn`t like her because she was a jerk. With Bonnie she was annoying. And with Clemont, uhh he was just I can`t explain.

We went in, we tried to find a mirror, well Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, and Ash tried to find a mirror that would work but I wandered around. I got lost and I bumped into Serena and she said "There you are! We were looking everywhere for you!" I said "Ok, I shouldn`t have wandered off but I have a question, do you know where everyone else is?" Her face was blank and said "I-I I don`t know."

We walked a while and found a mirror that worked! When Serena saw it she tugged on my arm and we went in. We were in there reflection cave and we went out. We saw everyone out of the cave and they ran toward us. Somehow they were better than the first time I met them.

After we talked for a while Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont came out of the cave! They came because they were worried about Serena and me. At that moment Team Flare came out from behind a rock and they caught everyone but me! I was hiding behind a rock while they took everyone, I tried to catch up to them but they were too fast.

I eventually ran out of breath and went to my knees while everyone was taken away. I started to tear up but after a while I got up a followed the footprints of Team Flare. When I got to a cave I looked in and saw everyone tied up and Mirror Serena and Bonnie, and my Serena and Bonnie were gagged. I stepped on a twig and they looked but I hid. I found a dagger near the boxes I was hiding behind, I quickly picked it up. I found a rock in the cave, I picked it up and threw it far from the cave. The leader left a weak guy to guard and the leader said "When we get back dump those kids into the river where the waterfall is." When they left I came out, Ash said "What are you doing here?!" I said I`m going to get all of you out, I need one of you to distract the guard. Mirror Serena and Serena got there gag off and they said "On it." They said "Excuse me sir, yes you, I have a question have you ever went to a museum?" I started cutting Bonnie`s rope but the guard turned to me and said "Hey what are you doing here?!" I got up and he started charging toward me but since he was weak I knocked him out. The leader came back and he saw the knocked guard on the floor and he punched me so hard that when I put my hand on where he punched me (the face) my hand was covered in blood! He was starting to charge at me again but I saw a rope that was connected to a bag full of tools on the ceiling. I got out my dagger and threw it to the rope and the rope was snapped and the tools fell on the leader and the guards! I cut Bonnie out and she freed everyone else out, When everyone was free I fainted do to blood loss.

When I woke up I was in a pokemon center and my face was patched up with bandages. Clemont was in the room. I asked him "What happened? Where is everyone?" He said "Ash, Serena, and Bonnie went to the lobby, Mirror Serena and everbody else is in the mirror world. Team Flare has been taken to jail for life. I nodded and said "How am I not dead?" He said "I carried you, and Bonnie put pressure on the wound. I said "Thank you." Everyone came in and we talked for hours and hours.

When it was the next day we left the pokemon center. Bonnie asked "Now what?" I said "How about we go where our feet take us." We all laughed knowing that we were back where we started.

The End


End file.
